A user of a computer or a portable electronic device may search the internet for information via a variety of search engines. A search engine (e.g. Google) may search the internet for content, based on search criteria such as keywords or text that have been entered by the user. The search engine may find and collect links to access and retrieve relevant content, such as uniform resource locators (URL's) related to the search criteria, and return the URL's to the user. The user may then select one or more of the returned URL's to explore, in order to find the information they requested.